Mostly Harmless Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | MHA Motto: Don't Panic! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || September 9th, 2006 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Government |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Triumvirate | *Pourquoi *Crushtania *Jadoo1989 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers | * Minister of Destructor Fleets (War): Pudge1975 * Minister of Babel fish (Diplomacy): King CJC * Minister of Bad Poetry (Comms): Majorddf * Minister of Towels (Finance): Draden Valerianovich * Minister of Hitch-hikers (Members): Rblount27 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Deputy Ministers | *Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets (War):Espressoville *Deputy Minister of Babel fish (Diplomacy): yankeefan2 *Deputy Minister of Bad Poetry (Comms):Tyler Mattinglyb *Deputy Minister of Towels (Finance):Iamrecognized *Deputy Minister of Hitch-hikers(Members):Niu Garzukk |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Aqua Team Senator || * Count Rupert of DuchyofGrandFenwick |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | International |- | style="background:lightblue;" | '''Härmlins || * The Grämlins |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Major Treaties || * FOK MDoAP * TAB MDoAP * TORN MDoAP * TOP MDoAP * Sparta MDoAP * Farkistan MDoAP * NATO MDP * Umbrella MDP * Ragnarok MDP * Guru Order MDP * PPO Protectorate |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Links || * MHA Forums * CN Wiki Member List * MHA Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Current Wars: || * None |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Alliance Statistics |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Score | 53.39 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Member Count | 623 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Alliance Strength | 13,598,806 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Technology | 665,029 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Infrastructure | 2,512,182 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Nukes | 2,522 |- |style="background:lightblue;" | Last Updated |November 21, 2009 |- |} The Mostly Harmless Alliance is a Sanctioned Aqua team alliance founded on September 9th, 2006 by JimmyK, R11ch, and VinnyP. The MHA is run by a democratically elected Triumvirate, along with a group of five Ministries, each run by an appointed Minister. The MHA prides itself on putting peace and diplomacy before war, and works diligently to improve and develop all nations within the Alliance. The MHA was founded by two former NPO members and one NAAC member which was reflected by the MHA's strong bonds with the NPO for more than two years. The core principles of the alliance are based on respect and friendship towards fellow hitchhikers; loyalty and dedication to the alliance's allies; and peace and unity for their home sphere of Aqua. These are the guiding factors of the alliance and the MHA exists today as a proudly strong and friendly group of nations - dedicated to the advancement, security, and prosperity of each individual nation and to the alliance as a whole. After the dust settled in the Karma War, the Mostly Harmless Alliance found itself ranked 3rd in the alliance standings. It soon rose above Sparta to become the second most powerful alliance- it highest ranking to date. DON'T PANIC! The MHA uses the philosophies and mindless quotes from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Our namesake and Charters have been based on the writings of Douglas Adams and the general outlook is one of tongue-in-cheek fun, much like the famed radio, book, and television series. They're hoopy froods who sip Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters while attempting to fly by falling and missing the ground. Above all else - they don't panic. The MHA Way The MHA exists as an Alliance of both mateship, respect, and dignity. We are the ones taking it easy and never panicking. Our membership respect the MHA Way as being one of freedom of speech, respect for each other, having a laugh, and enjoying the cyberverse.The MHA Way is not to serve yourself. Every opinion is sacred, but we shall always respect the needs of the many. Our nations belong to the MHA. They are concurrently both the means in which we help each other and also beckons of prosperity, growth, and strength. You shall never be alone in the MHA, as long as you are ready to be involved.We are an alliance. We are a family. We are the MHA. History See Main Article: History of Harmlessness The Mostly Harmless Alliance has a strong history of building foreign relations, honoring its treaties, assisting its allies to victory in war, and being a major player in their home sphere of Aqua. Since their inception as an alliance in September, 2006, the MHA has entered and won many major conflicts (four of which were Global wars) along side their allies, signed several Mutual Defense based treaties, joined two alliance blocs (The Continuum, and The Trident), and remained united and collaborative with the Aqua trading sphere. Since January 2007, MHA has been a proud member of Aqua, one of the first alliances to adopt the color as its Team, as well as the first Aqua alliance ever to achieve sanction status in January, 2008. From November, 2007, the MHA completely updated and improved their Government operations through a three-month change-over called The Harmless Revolution. MHA remains today as one of the top sanctioned alliances, as well as the strongest and largest alliance in Aqua. The Alliance Government The Triumvirate See Main Article Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance The Triumvirate is a 3-member Executive Council, elected by the people of the alliance. As the alliance's Head of State, the Triumvirate shall be responsible for legislating alliance policy, ratification of all treaties, overseeing all internal departments, deployment of alliance military, and management of all alliance affairs. They shall be considered the decision-making body and leaders of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. For this reason, the Triumvirate of the MHA shall be active, intelligent, motivated individuals who seek the position only to serve and to enhance the MHA. This position shall be considered an honor and a privilege and shall receive the up-most respect from every member of the MHA. The Ministers ' See Main Article' Mostly Harmless Alliance Ministries The Ministry of the Mostly Harmless Alliance shall consist of five appointed Ministers, each responsible for one of five key areas of alliance operations; War, Economics, Communications, Diplomacy, and Members. The Ministers shall each be empowered by the Triumvirate to organize, manage, and improve their Ministry for the betterment of the alliance. In addition, the Ministry shall act as a recommendatory body to the Triumvirate to assist in discussions and decisions based on alliance operations. Current Alliance Agreements MDoAP *Fark *FOK *Guru Order *Sparta *The Family *The Grämlins *The Order of Righteous Nations *The Order of the Paradox *The Aquatic Brotherhood MDP *Ragnarok *Umbrella *North Atlantic Treaty Organization ODP *Aqua Interalliance Cooperation & Economic Treaty *Athens Protectorate *PPO PIAT *ADI *Genesis *GUN *Invicta *The Legion *UBD *UPN MHA Charter See main article Charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. The MHA Charter is the official constitution of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, ratified on Saturday, 26th September, 2009. It outlines the three organizational bodies of the alliance known as the Executive (the Government), the Legislative (the Assembly), and the Judicial (the MHA Court), as well as basic procedures of the alliance. The Charter is supported by three other official documents, known as the Supporting Document Policies. These documents outline in more specific detail the organization, procedure, structure, rights and rules of the alliance. The Harmless Revolution (Executive Government) Describing every single detail of the Government, the Harmless Revolution was the first of the three documents to be compiled, as the MHA changed to a new Government system with a Triumvirate head of state in 2007. The Revolution also details the responsibilities and operations of the five Ministries, the team of Government Advisors, Administrators, and all other official positions. At the fundamental heart of this document is the preservation of democracy in the alliance, and the protection of the people's will, which is central to MHA internal policy and a major factor in the alliance's beliefs. The Harmless Revolution began in November, 2007, when the original idea was proposed by WCR to move to a new Government system, starting with the Triumvirs in December. The Ministries came in January 2008 and the Court was completed in late March, with elections in April. In 2009, as part of a major overhaul of the MHA Charter, the Revolution was updated and improved. The updated version was ratified on Thursday, September 24th, 2009. The Hitchhiker's Assembly (Legislative and Judicial) The Hitchhiker's Assembly is a powerful new organizational body in the MHA that empowers each and every Hitchhiker together to govern, legislate, and retain control of the alliance. Through the Assembly, the Hitchhiker's voices are promoted, making it simpler for them to enact change and pass motions, and the creation of two new positions to ensure their voice was heard. The Speaker of the Assembly, powered by the people to organize and manage our democracy and enact all Assembly decisions; and the Legislator, responsible for maintaining and protecting the Charters - appointed to give the Assembly the guidance and organization that democracy needs to be effective. The Assembly also now includes the Judicial Body of the alliance (the MHA Court). The Assembly was ratified on Thursday, September 24th, 2009. The Hitchhiker's Code (Code of Conduct) Written by the members of the MHA, the Hitchhiker's Code is a code of conduct for all members, detailing their rights, responsibilities, freedoms, and rules. This document is unique as it was compiled by various contributions from the MHA membership, not being written for them like a typical charter. This means the document truly belongs to the hitchhikers of the alliance. The Code was opened for contributions on February 22nd, 2008, and for the next few months, members of the alliance added their own segments to the treaty, which were composed together into the final document we have today. The Code is summarized in the The Guide, which gives a dot-point explanation of each of the Code's main articles, in order to give an overview of the alliance's main principles and beliefs. The Code was finally ratified on November 24th, 2008. Military History Joining To join the MHA, a new hitchhiker (member) needs to: * Place "Mostly Harmless Alliance" as their Alliance Affiliation * Display the MHA Flag (custom 48), on their nation * Join the Aqua trading sphere (exemptions are allowed) * Register on The MHA Forums and be approved by the MHA. category:Aqua team alliances category:Mostly Harmless Alliance category:Alliances